Episode 17
"See-U-No-More", known in Japan as "Invisible People? Miyuki and Akane Become Invi~sible?" (透明人間？みゆきとあかねがミエナクナ～ル！？ Tōmei ningen? Miyuki to Akane ga mienakuna~ru!??)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/SmPC20, is the seventeenth episode of Glitter Force, the twentieth episode of the Japanese version, and the seventeenth episode overall. Synopsis "The girls must band together to help Emily and Kelsey get through the school day after they are turned invisible by one of Brooha's inventions."''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Summary One day, while Emily, Kelsey, and Candy are walking to school, Candy spots a mysterious-looking camera on the ground. Emily and Kelsey tell Candy that she should return it. Despite their protests, Candy first takes a picture of the other two. Suddenly, Emily and Kelsey disappear from Candy's vision. Candy hears their voices and thinks that they're ghosts. Emily and Kelsey pick her up, causing Candy to panic and run away in terror. Meanwhile, Emily and Kelsey are still visible to each other. However, upon seeing that a nearby mirror doesn't reflect them, they realize that they've become invisible to everyone else. Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Brooha is frantically looking for her See-U-No-More magic camera. She finds out that Ulric thought it was trash and threw it off of the Shadow Realm and down to Earth. Enraged, Brooha rushes to Earth to find her camera. At school, Candy tells Lily, April, and Chloe that she heard ghosts. Emily and Kelsey arrive shortly after and try to get the attention of their friends, but they end up scaring them, especially April. Then, Candy realizes that she can smell Emily and Kelsey and that they aren't ghosts after all. Emily and Kelsey get large papers and write their names on them so that the others know where they are. Lily, April, and Chloe can hardly believe that Emily and Kelsey have become invisible. Chloe then says that the camera may be able to make the two visible again. Candy left it behind, so she runs off to retrieve it. Class starts, and Emily and Kelsey wear P.E. clothing so that they can be seen, as their normal clothing got turned invisible by the magic camera. Ms. Mason is confused by this, and Kelsey tells her that they're wearing so many layers because they don't want to catch a cold. April and Chloe help by saying that Emily and Kelsey have terrible rashes that can't be exposed to sunlight. As class continues, Emily hopes that Candy returns quickly. Later, in P.E., Emily and Kelsey are forced to sit out during a game of basketball due to their supposed medical condition. Kelsey is jealous of the others. Eventually, she can't take it anymore. She takes off the P.E. clothes and participates in the game while invisible. Lily misses a basket, but Kelsey jumps up and bounces the ball into the basket. To the others, it looks like the ball suddenly changed direction in mid-air. Emily and April get mad at her, but Kelsey just playfully shoves April from behind, scaring her. This gets April even angrier, attracting more attention from their classmates. In English class, Emily and Kelsey have book reports due. However, the bags that the book reports were in got caught in the magical camera's flash, so the bags and everything in them is now invisible. Emily and Kelsey try to convince the teacher that their book reports are there, but the teacher doesn't believe them and scolds them. Later, the girls are drawing outside, and Emily and Kelsey are uncomfortably hot under their layers. Just as April is walking by, Emily takes off her helmet to cool down. April is terrified by what appears to be a headless Emily. Chloe tells them to put the helmets back on in case other people see them. Then, Lily gets an idea. She paints Emily and Kelsey's faces on masks, which the two wear on top of their real faces, alongside straw hats to cover the back of their heads. Soon, Ms. Mason walks behind Emily and Kelsey just as their hats blow off, so Ms. Mason sees the backs of their masks. The girls do their best to convince Ms. Mason and two horrified classmates that it's just an optical illusion. At lunchtime, Lily is about to share her sausages with someone when Kelsey takes one of them and eats it. To Lily, it appears that the sausage disappears in mid-air. Lily is amazed by this and gives Kelsey her other sausage so that she can see it again. However, some classmates see this, and the group has to once again convince them that it was a trick. Meanwhile, Candy is upset because she can't find the camera. She then passes a park security building, where Brooha is reporting a missing item to a policeman. The policeman has the camera, and he gives it to her. Then, he asks her to fill out a report and asks her for her date of birth and address. He's confused when Brooha says that she was born on a dark and stormy night and that she lives in the Shadow Realm. The policeman assumes that the Shadow Realm is a nearby city or province and asks her where it is. Brooha panics and takes a picture of herself with the camera, turning herself invisible and enabling herself to run away to defeat the Glitter Force. Candy sees all of this and runs after her. School ends, and Emily and Kelsey go to find the camera. Meanwhile, Brooha is using her invisibility to mess around at a local park. She pushes a swing (scaring a girl because it appears to be moving by itself), steals a man's soda (causing it to seem like it's levitating), and destroys a boy's sandcastle. Coincidentally, Lily, April, and Chloe are at the same park. Lily thinks that a ghost is causing all of the hijinks. Then, Candy, Emily, and Kelsey arrive and explain that Brooha is behind it. Then, Brooha goes to where the others are. Emily and Kelsey can see Brooha because they're invisible, too. Brooha casts an unhappy ending spell and turns the Wheel of Doom another click. She then takes a picture of Emily and Kelsey using the camera, turning them visible again. At first, everyone celebrates, but they then realize that none of them can see Brooha now. Brooha takes the opportunity to mess around by kneeing Kelsey from behind and tickling Emily, Lily, and April. The others can't do anything about it because they don't know where she is. Brooha then turns a jack-in-the-box into a Blue-Nosed Buffoon, and the girls transform and prepare to fight. Before they can do anything, Brooha uses the camera to turn the Buffoon invisible. The Glitter Force is powerless as the Buffoon knocks down Glitter Lucky and Glitter Peace. Glitter Sunny tells Candy to sniff out the Buffoon, but Brooha throws a mustard-and-garlic taffy into her mouth, distracting her. The Buffoon takes the opportunity to beat up Glitter Sunny. Glitter Peace then gets the idea to listen for the Buffoon. Glitter Spring tries listening for the Buffoon's footsteps. However, Brooha distracts her by throwing a pebble. Glitter Spring shoots Sparkle Shot at the noise, hitting nothing, and the Buffoon knocks her over. Glitter Breeze then gets an idea. She shoots Sparkle Blizzard into the sky, hitting nothing. The attack causes snow to fall on top of everything, including the Buffoon. The Glitter Force is now able to tell the Buffoon's location by where the floating snow is. Glitter Sunny punches the Buffoon, knocking him into Brooha and destroying her camera. The Glitter Force then defeats the Buffoon using Tiara Mode Torrent. As Brooha retreats and the girls celebrate their victory, Rascal covertly watches them, saying that Candy has a secret that he's going to discover. After the fight, Emily congratulates Chloe on her clever strategy. Candy then complains about the taste of the taffy, and Emily uses the Cherry Glitter Charm to summon cherries for Candy to eat. Then, Candy finds another camera. Despite protests from the others, she uses it to take a picture of Emily and Kelsey. Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Brooha is frantically searching for her backup See-U-No-More camera, which Ulric also threw away. As this is happening, Emily and Kelsey are now invisible once again. Like before, they pick Candy up, and she runs away in terror. Lily, April, and Chloe then tell them that they've become invisible, and the two become very upset. Characters Glitter Force * Emily / Glitter Lucky * Kelsey / Glitter Sunny * Lily / Glitter Peace * April / Glitter Spring * Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies * Candy Villains * Ulric * Brooha * Rascal * Buffoon Minor Characters * Ms. Mason * Rainbow Hills Middle School Class 2-2 Trivia * It is never explained how the Glitter Force got the Cherry Charm, nor how the Wheel of Doom got to its nineteenth click. ** In the original Japanese version, there is an extra episode between this one and Episode 16 in which these happen. The episode is about Yayoi (Lily) trying to find out about her deceased father in order to find out the meaning of her name. The episode may be undubbed because of its focus on the girls' Japanese names, or because of the dark subject matter of a parent's death. * In the Japanese version, the magical camera is called the '''Become-Invi~sible' (ミエナクナ～ル Mienakuna~ru). * It is revealed that April is afraid of ghosts. Episode 23 would later go further into this fear. * Believe In You appears as the ending theme for the first time, replacing All Stars. Gallery References Category:Glitter Force (series) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Https://glitterforce.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Glitter Force (series) Season 1 EpisodesGlitter Force (series)